


NATURAL DISASTERS

by abbyforth



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Crack, De-Aged, Multi, Natural Disasters, all countries are female, nordic history, poly! nordics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyforth/pseuds/abbyforth
Summary: Another eruption hits Iceland, with unforeseen results for the nations of the world...





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I'm not dead! Enjoy this crazy thing I thought up over a year ago. Basically an excuse for me to write my love of nordic culture and various tropes into one story. Liberal application of head cannon and questionable history included.

“Norge, hey Norge!”  
“What now? Don’t you have anything better to do than bother me with pointless questions? If you sing one more verse of your stupid Eurovision entry again…”  
Norway broke off at her friend’s expression. Denmark looked grim, something so unlike the normally happy-go-lucky blond that the other stopped short.  
“What’s going on?”  
“It’s Iceland, there was another eruption…”  
Not another one, not so soon after 2012.  
“What happened? And don’t you dare leave anything out. This is my little sister we’re talking about.”  
Denmark who had previously been standing casually beside Norway’s breakfast bar stepped closer to her fellow nation, putting a strong supportive hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s not good, people have died, almost 20% of the population and there are so many injuries…”  
“I don’t care about her people, have you heard from Iceland? Because I sure haven’t” Norway snapped, now was not the time for Denmark to be her usual oblivious self! And it’s not like Iceland to be so silent…  
“It’s going to be ok.”  
Before Norway could snipe back at her fellow nation about how idiotic she was being, Denmark’s phone started blasting some song by a metal band.  
“Hej Finland! Have you heard anything?”  
“Put her on speaker!” Norway demanded in a harsh whisper.  
Denmark nodded absently then set her phone down on the coffee table again. The two worried nations crowded in close to hear what Finland had to say.  
“We found her, well one of Sweden’s citizens did, and it’s not good. I think it’s best if we just bring her to wherever you are.”  
Finland’s usual infectious happiness was gone, she sounded positively tired.  
“We’re in Oslo. You guys coming from Stockholm then?”  
Norway could not hear the rest of their hurried exchange. A miasma of thoughts swirled around in her brain, each thought of Iceland becoming increasingly worse. She had been a Viking so a bit of blood and gore did not scare her, but if it was her little sister…  
“Norge?” Denmark’s concerned face swam into view. When had she lain down?  
“They’re about twenty minutes out, get some rest and I’ll let them in, ok?” Norway nodded her body too sluggish to move.  
Denmark left a still shaken Norway in the master bedroom to begin a vigil by the front door. A huge part of her was apprehensive about what Finland had told her before they hung up. The nation who had once been the ruler of the Vikings took a deep cleansing breath. Everything would work out, after she apologized to Norge for being so secretive….


	2. chapter two

Taika or more commonly known as the personification of Finland was struggling to keep her violet eyes from closing in sheer exhaustion. Less than twenty-four hours ago she was just coming back from walking the dog when her phone rang, Sweden’s picture on the screen. Life had been crazy after that. Now she was sitting in the passenger seat of Sweden’s dark Volvo, watching the fellow nation weave in and out of Oslo’s heavy rush hour traffic. Sweden’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel; even her usual bleak expression was slightly intimidating to the normally fearless Finland. She had not seen Sweden this upset since the dissolution of the Calmar union, when they had run away like cowards… Her thoughts were interrupted by a small sleepy voice. “Finnland?” Then something in Icelandic. The nation turned her head to the sole occupant of the backseat, a quite young child, her hair almost white. When Sweden had said they found Iceland, Finland had expected to see the nation, strong despite the turbulent times, perhaps needing to stay with one of her fellow Nordics until things calmed down. But never in her many centuries had she even contemplated seeing a nation this young, let alone having to care for said nation.  
Sweden was the only one who understood Icelandic something Finland desperately wished she had tried harder to learn. The exact age of the little one was unknown but judging by her size she couldn’t be more than two. Her vocabulary was slightly advanced but as far as Sweden could tell, sentences were still beyond her grasp. Finland felt especially awful since Iceland currently was scared of Sweden but was too young to grasp that Finland had no idea what she was trying to say. Much frustrated crying had occurred during the long drive from Stockholm. It would be a relief when they arrived in Oslo, Denmark especially would know what to do. Her thoughts drifted to Norway as well. Had Denmark really said she wouldn’t tell her fellow nation about Iceland’s change until they arrived? Sweden had glared furiously at everything when Denmark had said this.   
“Why has she never learned that keeping things from her fellow nations is not right? I can come up with so many examples…” Then Sweden stormed off into the library of her vast house leaving Finland holding a sleeping Iceland.  
“We’re five minutes out. Finland, are you paying attention?”  
Finland shook herself awake and nodded vaguely at Sweden and began to gather their various possessions.  
Getting into Denmark’s house was the easy part. Iceland was asleep again wrapped in a blanket Sweden had stored in her car for especially cold winters. This was mostly for the micro nations who visited on occasion since the older nations could survive the coldest winters without difficulty.   
A light flicked on in an upper story window then Denmark was opening the front door her expression full of worry.  
“Hej, good trip? Come in, Norge is upstairs…”  
Denmark couldn’t look at the bundle of blankets Sweden held. All she could do was deliberately close the door on Finland and escape to the kitchen to make tea. Or, come to think of it, perhaps aquavits or something stronger. It wasn’t everyday a fellow nation was changed into a toddler.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweden slowly climbed the stairs to the upper floor of Norway’s current residence, her thoughts mostly centering on how, once again, the stupid idiot Dane had messed things up. There was a way to break the news of Iceland’s situation, but just not saying anything was not it. She had hoped the Dane had gotten past this avoidance of problems that had plagued the relationship between all of them for centuries.   
The door of the master bedroom was slightly ajar and without knocking Sweden entered. As nations, the time for knowing that crossed your borders happened much before you arrived at a residence. Norway had probably felt them coming since they crossed the border from Sweden.  
“Sverege, what the hell is going on? Danmark is being her usual self and not saying anything.” Norway rose from her sitting position on the bed and stepped so close to Sweden that her breath made mist on the others’ glasses.  
“Iceland has been made younger. I do not know why…”  
This was enough, for Norway stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, her blonde hair crackling with a cold, furious energy. Sweden made the trek back towards the kitchen, which Norway had just entered.  
“Danmark, explain.” Norway never shouted, but Denmark took a step back, knowing that she was on thin ice. But before Denmark could say a word, Iceland had caught sight of her sister and tried to escape Finland’s arms. Norway reigned in her anger and reached for the island nation.  
“Island, what has happened to you?” Instead of answering, which Norway knew Iceland was currently incapable of doing; the little nation burrowed herself into the blanket against Norway’s shoulder and soon fell deeply asleep.  
“Finland and I will keep Iceland’s government from collapsing. You and the Dane will care for Iceland herself.” Sweden had a plan and the others around the kitchen all nodded silently in agreement. What else was there to be done?   
Everyone rolled their eyes skyward at Denmark’s chipper utterance of, “This is just like old times, only no raiding and the wonders of modern things for children!”  
“I forbid you to show her Lazy Town.”  
“But come on norge, it’s Icelandic and not like that stupid show England came up with, the one with all those little creatures with glowing televisions in their stomachs…”  
Denmark sidestepped Norway’s flying book. “If you can’t figure out something educational to entertain my sister with, you’ll have no sex with any of us for a week.” Norway so enjoyed the look of utter horror that crossed the Dane’s face.   
Over the centuries they had all been entangled with each other and they had learned to bypass any jealousy political unions created. Just because Denmark and Norway were currently sleeping together did not mean that Sweden and Finland were unwelcome.  
“I think we should follow Iceland’s example and get some sleep. Ruatsi and I are exhausted.” And with that Finland dragged Sweden upstairs to the master bedroom, the other two following soon after. Tonight would be nothing but four bodies tangled together in deep sleep.


End file.
